


Selcouth

by LucyWonderLandMadness



Series: Harry Potter WIP [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Family Magic, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grey Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Politics, Poor explanation of Runes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Ritual, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Slytherin Harry Potter, Some character bashing, Time Travel, Torture, War Veteran Harry Potter, Wards, cursing, magic addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/LucyWonderLandMadness
Summary: Bellatrix didn’t know he existed, not until she sees him dance with magic that left tingling against her skin, teasing her with a small taste that lingers in the tip of her tongue.





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix Black and time-travel War Veteran Harry Potter…. enough said.

 

 

**Selcouth:**  (adj.) Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous

* * *

Bellatrix didn't even know he existed, didn't think he would be anything of importance. Especially with his blood, there was nothing special about a filthy half-blood.

Yet, she couldn't take her eyes off the sixth-year student who barely flicked his wand, barely even spoke a spell out loud as he single-handedly stopped three seven-year students from attacking his personal space.

It's the disinterest in those dull emerald eyes that just barely even glance at her before he turned to leave, his school robes fluttering behind him as he walked out of the Slytherin common room.

Bellatrix turned her dark brown eyes to the blonde witch that came out of the girl's dormitories. Alecto only raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of the confrontation they had both witnessed.

* * *

There wasn't any more confrontation towards the sixth-year half-blood, September ended with a quiet whisper. Bellatrix pursed her lips, the third-year just huffed as she plots herself down next to the blonde who was currently reading her potions textbook.

"What's got you pouting like a child that didn't get her favour from their parents?" Alecto asked, turning the page in her book.

"No one knows anything about that sixth-year student," Bellatrix muttered quietly, rolling the quill in between her fingers.

"Careful Black, people will begin to whisper," The blond stated, turning her icy blue eyes towards the dark-haired girl. Bellatrix scrunches her nose in disgust, "Why in the world will people whisper, I want to know who that filthy half-blood is and make him learn his place."

Alecto sighed, "That filthy-half blood is top of all the Hogwarts students. He passed his O.W.L.S. with all outstanding – all nine classes. There is also whispers that that filthy-half blood holds some sort of study groups with other houses, where they go, it's unknown."

"How-?"

Alecto shrugged, closing her book. "Brother has been trying to catch the half-blood off guard, but for some unknown reason, he is always seemed to vanish before he can do anything. He's been snooping around so he's caught information from the younger years."

Bellatrix snorted, "Most likely he bullied the information out of them."

Smirking the blonde just shrugged her shoulders, "He isn't the smartest, but he has his ways in certain areas," She states, watching the girl next to her just roll her eyes.

Before the conversation could continue, Alecto's brother plopped himself in front of them, displeasure written all over his face.

Bellatrix amused stared at the blond male in front of her, his blue eyes only narrowed in displeasure seeing the amusement roll from her.

"Dear brother, what has you displeased?" Mused Alecto, a smirk showing her face. Watching her brother throw tantrums is one of their weird ways of showing concern for each other.

"Evans," Amycus sneered, his face twisted into an ugly anger.

"What happens," Bellatrix asked, a sadistic excitement grew in her chest, wanting to know something about the filthy half-blood who walked the halls as if he owned them.

"He pushed me to a wall and  _threaten_  me," Amycus hissed, "Threaten me to stop scaring the first-years, or consequences will be handed out."

"What do you mean consequences will be handed out?" Alecto asked a frown marred her face. This is something new, something they both didn't know.

"Macnair got his prefect badge taken for assaulting one of the females?" Amycus stated, trying to calm his anger, but it still simmers underneath the pureblood mask he was taught to hold.

Bellatrix nodded her head, "Of course, everyone was talking about it and there were rumours that he would be getting suspended or worse came, expelled."

"Well, the professors decided that Evans would be a nice candidate to be a prefect, making his the sixth-year prefect. That means Slughorn gave the power of authority to a filthy half-blood who doesn't play by the rules and doesn't follow our beliefs."

"Making the Slytherin's lose control of one of the badges," Alecto finished, "But, that they still have the fifth-years and seventh-years prefects, there shouldn't be much trouble with having one prefect not follow the protocol. It still gives us leeway for us to do whatever we want."

"It's not that Alecto, its that we have a rouge prefect that seems to be competent with his magic, this gives him the power to gather his own," Bellatrix added, seeing where Amycus thoughts were going.

"Influence the younger years to follow his own morals," Alecto finished, feeling something terrible fill her up. "But… the younger years wouldn't just follow him, they can't if their families are already standing on one political side, the other is the Light – and they will not follow Dumbledore blindly."

"It will not be just two sides anymore sister, there will be three sides. From how his magic filled the air when he made his threats me, it isn't like the bright blinding of the Light magic users nor it's the heavy addictive Dark magic we can have. It's a mixture of both, it's unexplained, but it's an addictive lightness that swims around you. Not the obligated to follow or the assertive but teasing." Amycus said, unsure how to explain the man's magic.

"Grey magic," Bellatrix said, unsure how to feel about that.

"Yes, Grey magic – the prefect amount of Dark and Light magic mixed together, and it reeks," Amycus stated, nodding his head at Bellatrix comment.

"And if he's strong enough to be casting spells as we saw him do in the common room, then that changes many things… I don't think he will willingly follow the Lord, would he?" Alecto stated. Closing her potion book and glancing at her bother and then at Bellatrix.

The black-hair female shook her head, "I don't think he'll even follow Dumbledore. He doesn't seem to take orders from others but be the one throwing orders for others to follow." Amycus stated, running a hand through his blond locks.

"Well, we learned something new… we should try to figure more out about what Evans morals lay and what his goals are before informing our parents. I think they'll be wanting to learn what is going on in school and maybe passing it on to a certain Lord." Bellatrix stated, making to stand from the table and sighing, "I think it's time to return back to the common room before we head to our next class."

Both twins nodded their heads, understanding that the future they thought would be is changing too fast, especially when there is an unknown making decision they didn't know what they were.

* * *

"Harrison, what is it that you are creating there?" Fabian asked, peeking over Harrison's shoulder while his twin brother peeked through his other shoulder.

Both brothers curious at what the smart Evans was up too. Being pulled into his orbit, they both got the pleasure to be taught and as well informed of the goings of the outside world. Something their parents and family members tried to hide from them.

War is brewing, but it hasn't reached the point where fighting broke out between everyone. Sides were still growing, people still were trying to decide who to choose to follow. However, the Hogwarts student didn't have three choices in the war. Not anymore, not with Evan showing up and bringing his own morals and goals.

The reason why Fabian and Gideon Prewett choice to put their wands with the half-blood wizard that seemed to have some sort of concrete plans, information and was blunt enough with them to tell what his intentions where.

"A map," Harrison grunted, deciding to stop working on the map and stretch his back for a bit knowing that the twins have now entered the room he wouldn't have enough concentration to keep on working on it.

"What type of map?" Both twins asked, trying to take a closer look at the map which had many scrips and runes written.

"A map of Hogwarts," Harrison tiredly replied, unsure how to take in the looks of awe and amazement filling up the twins.

It has been almost seven years since he had landed in the past and six of them were spent trying to build some sort of power base in Hogwarts when he accepted his letter to enter the school.

It gave him some sort of comfort, some sort of idea that he didn't just stumble into the past for nothing, that he can make a life for himself after giving up trying to return to the future.

He managed to make a home, now he just needed to protect his home, protect it from the war that he knew is brewing. Especially with the pureblood that sneered at him, that sneered at the Muggleborns and half-bloods.

He could try saving as many as he could, try changing as many regulations and stop those that were plain wrong.

"So, what do you plan on doing with this map?" Gideon asked, deciding to pull the chair out and sit, making himself comfortable, his brother following his lead.

"Oh, you'll see when the map is done," Harrison teased, enjoying the playful curiosity the twin has, reminding him of his old twin he had watched died throughout the war.

"You're not sleeping again," Fabian stated, staring at him with concern look, Harrison waved him off, "I took a small nap," He stated, hoping it'll back him off but he knew it wouldn't be happening.

"You do understand that sleep is an important thing for your health like every normal human being," Smirking, he looked up to see Amelia huffing, placing her books down at the table and glaring at him. Reminding him of the young and powerful witch of Susan.

"Of course, but you know me, I'm not normal, per se," Harrison stated, making the twins laugh.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde witch looked down at the parchment paper, and books all scattered around, "I see you've picked up another project, how many projects does this count?" She asked concern over the sixth-year in front of her.

Harrison shrugged his shoulders, "I finish the other two, so it'll be my seventh… or eight, I can't really remember." He stated, not to concerned as he picked up a black book and opening it.

Amelia pursed her lips, "I still say you need to try and relax, maybe even visit a mind healer,"

"But we all know that isn't going to happen," Pandora Vixen said, sitting next to Amelia followed by Catherine Abbott, Edgar Bones, Amos Diggory and one Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Well, I see we are all here, we should commence the meeting," Harrison stated, ignoring Pandora's comment. Pandora just seemed more amused by her comment being ignored and looking at Amelia who just huffed in annoyance and brought out her own piece of paper that she was told to bring.

"So, before we all began the meeting, how has everyone been?" Harrison asked, amused that everyone just rolled their eyes at his antics. They knew it was going to be one of those years where they will be training even harder.

Especially under Harrison seeing as the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher wasn't going to be teaching much and more trying to calm Hogwarts students that war isn't brewing, that they should be getting that out of their head and believe in the Ministry of Magic.

Something that seemed to irk Harrison more than he let on. It's the darkening of his green eyes that hid behind his reading glasses as he tried to not scowl and curse the teacher right there and then.

"First years are doing wonderful, they are excited for the tutoring that'll be held for this upcoming month, second and third years are also excited, however, some of the students are concerned and wish to talk to you in private, I got their names written down." Amelia began, handing him one of the many papers in his hand. Harrison looked at the paper and nodded his head, "But the fifth years are very grateful that you made a copy of your notes and are studying as much as they can with them, seeing this is their O.W.L.S year, but looked like everything will be going smoothly for tutoring this month."

"The lions are all doing pretty much the same, no concerns or anything worrying, but we also have a few that would like to speak to you, so I told them you'll find them when you can, but here are their names," Fabian stated, handing him a small paper for Harrison to add to his pile of paperwork. "But they are excited about the upcoming tutoring, seeing as that what they seemed more eager to witness. Especially since the ones that have gone to the tutoring are pretty much excited and have been talking non-stop about it."

"There really isn't nothing to say about the Ravens, all but being excited about your lessons, seeing how bad of a teacher Professor McKinney is at the subject. However, there hasn't been anything that the Ravens have shared, though one of them has told me there are whispers in the ministry." Pandora stated.

Harrison nodded his head understanding, "Alright, well the first lesson will be held on Saturday – you know how it works, first through third years wishing to come will be taken around ten in the morning till two in the afternoon. Fourth and fifth years will be at three till five and then the sixth and seventh year this year will be held on Sunday pretty much all day. Anybody with questions, concerns that wish to talk to me in private I'll be in the library on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays from nine to ten in the morning. Mondays and Wednesday, I'll be open pretty much after six in the nights." Harrison stated, trying to think over his schedule.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Don't you have like nine classes to keep up your perfect grades?" Edgar asked unsure how the teen in front of him is still standing with the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Haven't you heard? I'm not normal?"

"Oh right, okay Mr.-I'm-Not-Normal, if I find you getting sick, I'm going to drown you with a Sleeping Draught so you can catch up with the sleep I am sure you skipped out during summer," Edgar warned, knowing full well that Harrison would skip his sleep to ensure his planning is going to plan and to avoid the nightmares that seemed to haunt him every time a holiday comes rolling in.

"Rodger that Bones," Harrison stated, sighing as he ran a hand through his long black locks that are usually tied into a topknot.

The group knew that Harrison does everything for them, but nothing for himself. The reason why Pandora, Amelia and himself always mothered him. If he is left alone, he would be drowning and exhausted every moment. He still remembers when he first met him in Diagonal Alley, how lost and confused the boy was.

Still has his moments, where he would sit there and stare blankly at the air, only Pandora could bring him back from his mind, humming a lullaby that seemed to sooth whatever turmoil he hides.

Watching the male talk to the twins and Catharine, he could appreciate his work in bringing the boy to open a bit more and warm up to having friends surrounding him. Even for a Slytherin, he really doesn't act like one.

However, he has seen him act like a snake, seen him play with his words to get what he wants and the masks he hides from them. He knows that Harrison hides more than he shows but seeing how wary the older Slytherins act and how some of the younger years are terrified of him, gives him a clue that Harrison is in the correct house.

And if the whispers ring any truth, he would prefer having partnered up with Harrison over the three options showing him and the rest of the people in this small group.

He just hopes he'll survive whatever hell they'll be diving into once they graduate.


End file.
